pottercraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellis May/First Year
First Year His first year at Hogwarts could be summed up with two words—rather boring. He couldn’t be bothered with the lessons as many covered with things he already knew, and they were tedious in general. Sitting in a classroom whilst reading century old textbooks and writing essays were never one of his interests. Aren’t Ravenclaws supposed to like studying? Not with Ellis, unless the Sorting Hat made a mistake. He was good at potion brewing, getting E’s in the subject but he didn’t really care. One notable event that shaped his school year was known as the ‘Lake Incident.’ On a fine Autumn afternoon, Ellis headed to the grounds to meet some of his fellow students when he decided to practice some spells. One spell that was casted was the Cruciatus curse, unsurprisingly, this did not sit well with the other students. He lost nine points for his house, at first he didn’t bother, but as time progressed he started hearing rumours about how the points would be lost. His carefully built public façade would start to crumble. Because of that, Ellis started to answer questions in class, hoping it would earn Ravenclaw points back—at one point, he was one of the top point earners even. Then, the second school year shaping event occurred. This one was dubbed ‘Owl Incident’ by a number of professors, and you guessed it, it involves owls. Ellis and Ivy Su were chatting in the library when the conversation topic turned to first year Ember Auclair. He claimed that Ember was abusing her owl, and Ivy was outraged after hearing what had happened. She started making pamphlets and started a union with him called the Society For the Liberation of Our Avian Friends, abbreviated S. L. A. F. for short. Then they went on to find Ember in the Ravenclaw common room, and save her owl from being neglected. Ember didn’t want to hand over her owl, so they resulted to hexing her and forcefully taking her owl away to St. Mungo’s. Finally, it was revealed that Ember’s owl wasn’t being abused at all, instead, they were the ones wrong. From this incident, Ellis had learnt to be more cautious, no longer believing in hearsay unless there is proof. "''The sky seemed to have dimmed, clouds billowing overhead. It had a rugged coastline, with large boulders surrounding it. Some were completely submerged in the murky water, causing it to receive less damage than the exposed, windblown ones. Their surroundings looked bare, with the exception being the shores—it was peppered with old artifacts other heedless youths from past generations left. A few weeds thrived in between jagged rocks, but no other greenery was there. Combined with the quickly darkening sky and ear-splitting cracks of thunder, average eleven-year-olds would turn away without a second thought." ''–Description of the cave. After winter break, he met fellow first year Luce Delacroix. The two were kindred spirits, and unlike most people he has encountered, he considers Luce to be more than a typical acquaintance. Together they went on many adventures, including one where they sailed across the Great Lake of Hogwarts, where they found a cave in the midst of it.